


Mi corazón de cenicero

by KingShisui



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Твоё сердце — моя пепельница.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi corazón de cenicero

**Author's Note:**

> Background music: Placebo — Ashtray Heart

_Mi corazón de cenicero_  
_My ashtray heart_  
_Mi corazón de cenicero_

__

Откуда эта песня взялась в моём плеере? Какая-то романтическая херня.  
Впрочем, насрать.  
В данный момент тишина меня оглушает, и почему-то одолело дикое желание слушать музыку. Без разницы, какую, лишь бы играла — громко, разрывая наушники и барабанные перепонки.  
А ты, кстати, опять сегодня трубку не взял, урод.

_Cenicero, cenicero…_

Мой брат знал пару слов по-испански.  
Хотелось бы мне знать, откуда. Вот ублюдок.

_Моё сердце-пепельница._

Нет, Хайне, это ты ублюдок. Всегда бросаешься в драки с таким отчаянием, словно смерти ищешь. Хотя, ты и так её ищешь.  
Прыгаешь в вечность, долбанный андед?  
Не забывай, что мне приходится прыгать туда вместе с тобой. И, чёрт возьми, верить тебе.  
Мы же грёбанные напарники.  
А я не умею никому верить.  
И обещания держать тоже не умею.  
На повтор.

_Mi corazón de cenicero…_

После первого секса я услышал такой бред, что меня даже не потянуло заржать.  
«Я обещаю тебя защищать».  
Что-то не очень заметно, андед.  
Я тогда так и не смог уснуть.  
Синяки на запястьях болели ещё неделю, а укусы на губах Михай на полном серьёзе принял за побои.  
Вот тут уже действительно становится смешно, потому что у тебя было очень говорящее лицо.  
Блять, спалиться только не хватало.

_My ashtray heart…_

Кстати, я в ответ никаких обещаний не давал, ты помнишь?  
Ты же знаешь, что мои клятвы не стоят и втоптанного в грязь окурка.  
И всё-таки, какие у нас грешные отношения, а, Хайне? Небось, падре бы от церкви отлучил, если бы узнал.  
Мой смех полон крови и мокроты, а вскоре от него остаётся лишь хриплый кашель.  
Но, в то же время, эти отношения… такие правильные. Мы с тобой и не подозревали, что найдём такое сокровище, да?  
Мы его и не достойны.  
А я просто понёс отборный бред.

_Mi corazón de cenicero._

Когда-нибудь, когда мы окончательно заебём друг друга, я вырву сердце из твоей груди и использую его как пепельницу.  
Я буду тушить об него сигареты, одну за другой, и наслаждаться твоими криками.  
Как и в наши редкие совместные ночи, они будут наполнены чистейшим удовольствием.  
Простыни окрасятся в кроваво-красный цвет.  
Но ты не умрёшь от этого, андед.  
Я обещаю.


End file.
